The Cullen Bet
by honeydrips
Summary: The Cullen kids make a bet. Lots of Lemons and an attempt to a plot! Mulitple POV
1. Emmett POV

**EmPOV**

I ran in with Rosalie right behind me. She had a devilish grin of triumph on her face before running up stairs to put on clothes that weren't torn. Public sex was our favorite past time. "You and Rosalie aren't as risky as you think", Jasper said with a cocky smile. "You guys are relatively boring."

"You're kidding me right? Wanna bet on it?" I asked nearly laughing. "I bet we could have riskier sex than you and Alice ever could!"

"I bet my car and Alice's on it for your car and Rosalie's", Jasper said confident.

"I bet my room on Emmett and Rosalie. Sorry Jasper but this is any easy win", Edward said looking up from Bella who had fallen asleep on his lap. "Alice, Rosalie you guys might want to come down here", Edward called them as he got up with Bella in his arms to take her to the bed.

"You guys are going down!" Alice cheered.

"What?" Rosalie asked confused.

"Emmett bet your car", Jasper smiled at her.

"MY WHAT? What's the bet?" Rosalie asked half curious half angry.

"Who can have the riskiest sex. Like I said, you guys are going down", Alice smiled.

"Oh your on!" Rosalie cheered. "Any rules? Like does oral count?"

"Haha yes. Yes it does. Anything sexual", Alice smiled.


	2. Rosalie POV

**RPOV**

Emmett and I walked into biology, we sat in the back like usual. Our teacher walked in and as he began to talk I trailed my finger tips from Emmett's knee up his thigh. I heard him let out moan that the humans wouldn't have been able to hear.

"No Rose, I'll be too loud", he whispered.

I rolled my eyes as I continued to lightly trace up his thigh until I reached the point I wanted. He was already hard. I quickly maneuvered my hand to take out the button and pull down the zipper. I traced my nail over his hardened member, leaving a hole in his boxers. I grabbed his rock hard cock in my hand and he moaned too loudly.

"Shh", I said under my breath.

He gripped the table leaving holes where his fingers pressed down, he brushed off the pieces of wood and they scattered on the floor. I traced my finger across the head and I heard a low growl coming from his stomach. Maybe he was right, maybe this wouldn't work.

"If you don't stay quiet I'm gonna leave you like this", I whispered too low for any human.

"No, sorry. I'll be quiet. I promise", he mouthed as he closed his eyes.

I grabbed the base of his huge shaft my hand barely fitting around it. I slowly moved it higher. I looked at him as he gritted his teeth. I began going up and down at a slow pace. He began trying to thrust into my hand making his chair move making high pitched noises. I continued my hand going a bit quicker.

"Rose, I'm so close", he hissed through his teeth.

If anyone was actually paying attention to us they would have heard him. I went even faster gripping him harder as he pulsed against my hand. He began groaning loudly but he was so close if I stopped he would have probably killed someone.

"Emmett is something wrong?" our science teacher called.

I squeezed him giving him one final pull as he shot against the edge of the lab table. He tried to stifle his scream.

"Mr. Cullen are you okay", he asked worried.

I left my hands still on the table. I didn't look at Emmett nor the teacher. I tried to ignore both or I would start laughing.

"Um sorry", he mumbled.

"Would you like to go to the nurse?"

"I feel fine."

"Then maybe you should go to the principals office so you can explain yourself to him."

Emmett closed his pants in a flash and got up leaving. His delicious venom vampire cum still dripping across the side of the table. Not less than 10 minutes after Emmett left the bell rang. I ran out of the room. Alice passed me in the hall with Jasper in hand.

"That was gross Rosalie. How could you do that in the middle of class", she was only mouthing the words.

"We win?" I asked shocked she would give up so quickly.

"Not yet we just started!" Alice laughed.

I got into class with Jasper sitting in front of us. He turned staring at me.

"Don't do anything this period", he begged.

"You're just grumpy because Alice isn't in any classes with you", I smiled. As the bell rang Emmett came in.


	3. Jasper POV

**JPOV**

Emmett was feeling accomplished. _You haven't won yet_ I continued thinking to myself. Our English class began and I sat bored trying to act like I was paying attention. Of course by now I could recite Macbeth. The class room phone rang and I felt the teachers shock.

"Um, Jasper Hale to the principals", she said slowly the words confused in her mouth.

I got up confused as well and walked to the nearly unfamiliar office room. I opened the door and Alice was standing there in her lingerie.

"Well Hello Mr. Hale", Alice said speaking seductively, winking. Her waves of lust flying through me. I took a deep breath finally able to breathe normally. Her scent hitting me hard and at the moment I wanted her more than any humans blood. "Well? What are you waiting for?" she said cocking her head to the side.

In a human blink of an eye I had my jeans and shirt across the principal;s floor. And Alice has repositioned herself so she laying on the desk.

"How much time do we have?"

"Maybe 10 minutes. Depends how long it takes them too― never mind", she giggled.

"Well even if it would have been 3 minutes this was a nice surprise."

"Well that wouldn't be worth it."

I got on top of her slowly unclasping her bra and throwing it on the floor. Revealing her perky silky white breasts. I kissed each one letting my tongue slip out slightly to outline her nipple. She let out a high pitched moan. I felt her hand grab my boxers.

"Don't rip them", I smiled giving her a kiss on the cheek. She pulled then down lower. I got off her less than an inch to help her get them off the rest of the way. "Now what are we going to do about this little piece of fabric keeping me from you?" I smiled deviously. I took a finger and pulled the side of her thong ripping it instantly.

"I'm wearing a skirt today", she frowned. I rubbed my manhood at the entrance of her soaked lips. Instantly her annoyed emotions changed. Once again focused at the task at hand. "Mmm, Jazz I want you so badly."

She put her hands around my neck. I slowly entered just the head making her squeak. I let out a low growl into her neck.

"Oh my god", she said loudly as I thrust my hips against her going all the way inside her.

I pulled out slightly and taking an unnecessary breath before I pushed even farther making the desk shake. I groaned louder as I pulled back out and repeated the process multiple times.

"Faster Jazz! Faster", she encouraged matching my thrusts perfectly.

I moved slightly faster feeling that I was coming closer to the edge. I went deeper and deeper inside her.

"Oh god!" she screamed as her toes curled and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her face twisting into the an expression of pleasure which sent me to my high. My head fell back as I felt her shake perfectly at bliss.

Just as I was crashing back down Alice suddenly jumped up at vampire speed. I almost didn't have a chance to react. She was dressed in mere moments. I followed her just guessing how close the humans could be. She leaped out the window and I right after her. And as I made it out the window, I heard the door open and Alice went skipping.

"We almost got caught."

"Almost doesn't count!" she laughed sticking her little tongue out at me.

"Well have fun at gym. Even though I'm sure that counts as enough physical activity", she giggled walking into the building.

I went into the gym room and Rosalie rolled her eyes as I walked passed her. I got changed before I went to meet with Rosalie and Emmett.

"So why did you go to the principal's?" Emmett asked. Was he really that clueless? I just gave a smile, trying not to laugh at him.

"Sorry guys, Alice and I are so winning!"

"How far did you guys go?" Rosalie asked.

"That's why you were in the principal's office?" Emmett was still confused.

"All the way", I winked at Rosalie as the coach blew the whistle.

"We'll be playing dodge ball!" our coach instructed.

All three of us gathered on one side mostly away from humans.

"Try not to hurt anyone this time", I told Emmett as he prepared for battle.

Rosalie was frustrated. I tried helping her calm down. She was probably trying to figure out some way to beat Alice and I. We were so going to win this. I pretended to get hit before going to sit on the bleachers. Alice would have a way better idea of how to win before I even think of it.


	4. Edward POV

**EdPOV**

I walked into lunch with Bella and Alice. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie sitting were sitting with us as well. I was mindlessly thinking through the hum of voices in my head, when Alice's vision came. It was the principal, he was just walking around. Then he bends down and finds fabric.

"Oh God!" Alice gasped in horror.

"What?" Jasper asked his eyes widening as his entire body tensed up.

I roamed her vision, laughing when I saw what happened. "That stinks Alice! You're usually so good at not getting caught."

"But he won't know it was you specifically, right?" Jasper asked.

"I don't want the principal to have my thong!" Alice said louder than necessary.

"What!" Bella gasped as she started choking on the food she was eating.

Great! I didn't want Bella to know about my perverted siblings. I growled under my breath. I looked at Bella trying to figure out how to explain.

"You guys did _it_ in the principal's office!" she was still coughing but managed to speak.

Alice nodded with a smile. I looked at her annoyed.

"Don't worry Bella I'll explain everything!" Emmett cheered turning away from Rosalie to face Bella.

"No Emmett", I threatened. Nothing in his head was ever needed to be said out loud.

"So we all made this bet you see. Really quite simple. I don't see why Edward insists on keeping you clueless you already know we're vampires. Honestly how many more surprises―"

"Emmett the bet", Rosalie sighed.

I would much rather Emmett stay off topic. I looked at him trying to beg him to stop.

"Oh yeah! So we all bet our cars on who can have the riskiest sex."

"Oh... Is it a vampire thing?" Bella asked casual.

"No. It's a disturbingly immature thing, because they can't find anything better to do with their immortal lives", I mumbled.

"Who's winning?" she asked ignoring me.

"It's a tie", I said silencing all four of my siblings thoughts who thought they were winning.

"So what's the score?" she asked still curious.

"One-one I guess", Rosalie said.

"Where did you guys... do _it_?" she asked holding her breath.

"Bio room", Emmett winked.

"What! With other people in there?" Emmett nodded. "That's a lie. I don't believe you."

"Oh god. Emmett stop!" I begged.

"Well I had it more than Rosalie. She just helped me out", Emmett laughed.

"Oh", Bella said turning red and turning away.

"Helped? Really Emmett? I did all the work!" Rosalie laughed.

"Enough of this!" I begged.

There was no point in getting Bella involved. She didn't need her mind to be polluted with how disturbing my family was.

"He found them", Alice mumbled.

I searched around for the principal's thoughts. Just a little curious. He was confused more than disturbed. Some lace black thong ripped on his floor. Someone knocked on the door and he put Alice's thong in his pocket. I started hysterically laughing.

"That isn't funny. His wife is going to find them and divorce him. I just ruined his life", Alice was ready to cry if she could.

"Why don't you just get it back?" Rosalie said really not caring but not wanting to deal with Alice.

"Come on Jasper. You need to help me. This is your fault", she said pulling his arm.

I grabbed his arm back. "Honestly Alice, you'll end up getting caught if both of you are there."

"Fine. You're right", she said walking off.

I stayed in the principal's head trying to figure out how she was possibly going to accomplish this without him getting suspicious. He was sitting in his office on the computer dealing with something. Then he got a call saying to go to the main office because of a situation. He got up and walked out the office. Just as he went down the stairs Alice was walking up. He didn't notice when she pulled the fabric out of his pocket. It almost seemed too easy. The principal barely noticed Alice at all. She skipped her way back and soon she was back sitting next to us. Her vision gone. She was now happy again.

"So I don't like this whole point system!" Rosalie said crossing her arms.

"Why don't we get someone else to decide who's winning?" Jasper said.

"Like Bella", Emmett grinned.

"No", I shook my head. When the bell rang I got up and pulled Bella with me.


	5. EmmettPOV

**EmPOV**

"Bella is actually a good idea", Jasper said as we left the cafeteria.

"No, you know she'll pick Alice and you over us", Rosalie said annoyed.

"Not if we don't tell her who did what."

"Emmett... That's surprisingly smart", Rosalie smiled.

We got to math and I sat in the back next to Rosalie like always. She was playing with her hair and I continued staring at her. She began biting her red finger nail her tongue licking over her fingertip, I moaned silently. I started wishing we were back at science so no one could see under the table. She looked over at me batting her long eyelashes. I smiled, even though I would rather be kissing her.

"I think Jasper hates us", she grinned.

"He'll get over it", I laughed.

The loud speaker came on and the room went silent. "All students must come down the the auditorium immediately."

Everyone in the class began standing and we followed the teacher out. We filed into the auditorium; Jasper, Rosalie and I all sat together. Once everyone was settled, the principal stood on the stage and began speaking.

"It has been brought to my attention that some students decided it would be funny to play a prank on a member for the faculty. They have put their car onto the roof and we would like them to step up now." No one moved. "We will just have to wait here until someone chooses to take the blame. I will not let this act go unpunished. Trust me when I say we will figure out who is responsible."

For the entire period it was all about threatening, bribing, interrogating, and asking who did it. No one said anything and when the bell rang everyone stayed still. The principal decided to give us each a piece of paper to write down the name of who did it. They collected everyone's notes even though I left mine blank. At the end of the last bell they still hadn't figured out who did it. Everyone left now that school was over.

"So Edward who did it?" I asked since he had to know. He looked at Alice and it took me a few seconds to realize it was her. "Why would you put a car on the roof?" I asked shocked.

She smiled wickedly not giving me an actual answer.


	6. Alice POV

**APOV**

I knew I was not going to get caught. I wasn't worried in the slightest. I had to focus on my next task. I had to keep my mind on shopping. That was harder than it usually was for me. "I need to talk to Bella", I smiled at Edward. Bella looked at me confused then at Edward worried. He smiled encouragingly at her and I pulled her towards my car. "I'll take her to our house, see you guys there!"

Once we got to my car she sat in passenger seat and stared at me. "So what's up?"

"Well I kind of need your help Bella."

"What kind of help?"

"Remember the bet we were talking about at lunch between all of us?"

"I really don't think Edward is going to want to play", she frowned.

"Yeah that won't happen. But we do need you to judge. You get to pick who's winning."

"Yeah sure. I guess I could do that."

We got to the house and Edward was furious.

"No Alice!" he hissed at me.

"Calm down Edward I already said yes!" she said walking towards the door.

I stuck my tongue out at Edward following Bella inside.

**A/N: Sorry its so short, next one I promise will be a lemony one ;) review!**


	7. JasperPOV

**JPOV**

I sat in the back of my first period history class, alone and bored. I worked on the calculus sheets easily trying not finish them too quickly. The bell rang and I walked into English to find Emmett and Rosalie over come with pure lust. I was annoyed that I would have to deal with this all period but when our teacher announced that we would be going to the library for the day I was a little too excited. We were told to pick out a book since we had just finished reading Macbeth with the class. I wandered up and down the aisles of books finally making it to the back corner to find Alice.

"Oh Jazz", she winked. She lowered herself onto her knees and I leaned back into a bookshelf.

With one hand she undid the button and zipper of my jeans and pulled them down to my knees. I was not worried about being caught, I'm sure Alice would see someone coming just in time. She pulled down my boxers revealing my hardened member.

"Oh Alice", I groaned as her tiny hand wrapped around me.

Then her soft pink lips touched the head of my manhood and I groaned still trying to stay quiet. Her tongue traced up and down her teeth grazing lightly. All I had to do was focus on not being loud. She took more of me into her mouth.

"Mmmmm", she moaned causing vibrations to set me on fire.

She took me in and out her mouth rhythmically. I moaned to her pace trying not to thrust myself deeper into her mouth.

"Cum for me Jazzy", she said as she took me into her throat and right on cue I released into a wonderful orgasm.

She pulled up my boxers and pants up at vampire speed and got up pulling a book from the shelf before I had a chance to recover. A student casually walked in at the same second and I faced the book shelf looking at the titles. The boy pulled out a book and left again without looking at us.

"You're too good Alice", I smiled.

"Had fun?" she asked licking her lips.

"Oh yes, you must do that more often", I laughed walking out of the aisle.

I sat down next to Rosalie and Emmett as Alice left to class.

"Let me guess blow job in the library?" Rosalie asked.

I nodded very content.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming!**


	8. Bella POV

**BPOV**

Alice handed me a piece of paper as I got to the door of my class she didn't say anything and just walked away.

_Score 1-5 Think carefully!_

_Hand job in Biology_

_Sex in the principal's office_

_Blow job in the library_

This had to be one of the most disturbing pieces of paper ever. Just thinking how they could have possibly got away with doing this stuff was beyond me.

_Hand job in biology, _people around, well that would be considered a 5 except for the fact that no one can see under the biology desks, so a 4 it was. _Sex in the principal's office, _ew! Why would you do that? How romantic could the principals office be? I say a 3 since it was in a room with no one around. Except they almost got caught, plus anyone could walk in at anytime. I say a 4 as well just because it was pretty risky to get caught by the principal.

_Blow job in the library. _Wow what? That was a 5 no doubt in my mind. I wonder which one of them did that? Had to be Rosalie, I couldn't imagine Alice trying that.

Images in my head. This was scarring me. I looked back at the teacher who was still talking. The bell rang and I went with Edward to lunch. He didn't say anything, so maybe he hadn't noticed. Or he was just mad at me.

We sat down at the table to find Rosalie with her arms crossed. I handed the paper back to Alice without looking at her or Edward in the eyes.

**A/N: I know not my best. Surprising how I'm not good at Bella's POV considering the twilight series was written in her POV. Next chapter is my absolute favorite one! You guys know what to do to get it... REVIEW!**


	9. RosaliePOV

**Score: Alice/Jasper: 8 Rosalie/Emmett: 4**

**RPOV**

I was sitting in math class very horny as Emmett left his hand on my leg. I have been waiting all day for him. We would have done it in English but the stupid teacher decided to take us to the library.

"Rose I think its your turn", Emmett whispered.

He brought his fingertips up my thigh going under my mini skirt. I took an unnecessary breath as I waited for his touch. He was moving painfully slow, but finally made it to my underwear moving them to the side.

"Oh God", I whimpered as quietly as I could in this situation.

His finger stopped at the folds of my core. I let out another involuntary moan. If I thought it was hard for Emmett to stay quiet this would be nearly impossible for me. He finally let one fingertip enter and instantly let out a very loud moan. He pulled his hand out as the teacher looked at us.

"You're soaked!" he mouthed.

Once we were safe from any suspicion Emmett entered his finger quickly and I bit my lip so I could stop any sounds from escaping. He pumped his finger in and out inside me and I shut my eyes once again moaning out in pleasure.

"Ms. Hale is everything okay?" our teacher asked.

Emmett pulled his hand back out again and I sighed still not content.

"No I don't feel well do you mind if I go to the nurse?" I asked innocently.

"Go right ahead would you like someone to accompany you?"

"I will!" Emmett cheered standing up as I followed him pretending to be ill.

We made it out side and the first thing I saw was the janitors closet. I pulled Emmett inside ecstatic.

"You better give it to me nice and hard. I need a big release!" I growled.

"My pleasure", Emmett winked undoing his pants.

I pulled off my underwear not bothering to pay attention as to where they landed. I pulled my skirt up a bit. Emmett leaned back against the wall as I climbed on top of him.

"Ready", I said giving his cock a swipe with my hand.

"Always ready for you!" he said picking me up and guiding me down on to him.

"Ahhhh! Yes!", I screamed into his neck as he thrust up into me hitting my g-spot.

"Rose not so loud", Emmett groaned thrusting up into me again.

"Focus!" I hissed.

He did as I said looking into my eyes as he pounded in and out letting out anamialistic growls. Just as I was getting closer someone knocked on the door. I hopped off Emmett and he zipped up his pants. I opened the door to peak to find Alice.

"Hope you're feeling better", she grinned.

I opened the door all the way to get out to _kill_ her. "I hate you!" I yelled. "Dammit so fucking close!" I shouted walking away.


	10. EdwardPOV

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. I'm sure you guys missed my daily posts. Also sorry this is short and probably not that good. I am writing an amazing chapter 11. So here's chapter 10 Enjoy and Review :)**

**EdPOV**

I was walking towards my car with Bella. I could hear my siblings screaming. A loud hum ringing in my ears.

"Okay can we take this home and not make a show here?" I asked as I approached them.

They all got into their cars and I went to open the door of my Volvo for Bella.

"What was that about?" she asked me.

"Something about Alice cheating", I said summing up what I heard.

After I dropped Bella off at her house I drove home to find them still arguing.

"We need rules! If I have my car at risk its not fair you get to cheat."

"That's simple, just make rules", Jasper said trying to calm them down.

"You're just mad because we're winning!" Alice shouted.

"Not anymore, what we did has to count for something-"

"Just make rules", I said silencing Rosalie for once.

"Rule one you can't get caught by an adult", Alice said.

"Not even Carlisle or Esme", Emmett said.

"No fucking interruptions, Alice", Rosalie hissed.

"Bella isn't the score keeper anymore", I suggested trying to save her from more perverted things.

"No Edward! Unless you're planning to let her join the game the least she could do is score" Alice hissed back.

"Let the games resume!" Emmett cheered.

**A/N: Now here we are. Back to our routine. I write and you "Review" What a great system, right?**


	11. Emmett's POV

**A/N: So I feel like telling everyone the story behind this story. I started writing it a while ago. Then I showed my equally twilight obsessed friend and she loved it. I wasn't planning to get farther than the first Rosalie and Emmett in the science room. She told me I had to continue it so I did. Then I decided to post it here and I realized other people liked it to. Which is why I love love love reviews. They encourage me to continue. If everyone found this stupid or gross I would have just deleted it. But here we are chapter 11. Now read and ENJOY! ;)**

**EmPOV**

"Let's go to the mall!" Alice cheered.

Alice had been asking us for days and we had promised her so we all followed her. Rosalie and I got in the back of her Porsche and Jasper sat in the front with her. Edward and Bella went in Edward's car with Carlisle and Esme.

I was with Rosalie in some girly store when she turned to me.

**"**Emmett you still have some unfinished business to take care of", Rosalie smiled seductively making me instantly hard. She ran her hand down my chest. "I think we should take revenge on our sister you see", she said walking with me in toe out the store and through the front doors of the mall. We went through the parking lot.

"Well I like the way you think", I laughed when I saw Alice's Porsche.

I got in after her laying her down. I kissed her lips hungrily and she nibbled on my lower lip letting out a moan.

"Let's try and not break the car though", Rosalie whispered in between our kisses.

"You can always fix it", I whispered in her ear licking her ear lobe and tracing my tongue down my jaw line.

"You're right Emmett give it to me nice and hard!" she begged making my dick strain against my jeans.

"Oh Rosalie so hard it will hurt to walk!" I said as I grabbed her ass.

I tore her shirt down the middle revealing her bra. I pulled it off to see her gorgeous breasts without any restraints. Her nipples hard and perky waiting for my mouth. I licked her right nipple with just the tip of my tongue and she started grinding against me. I switched to the left and she was moaning loudly.

She pulled her pants off as I worked on mine quickly. Her purple thong already soaked. I could smell how bad she wanted me and I decided to tease her a bit.

I ran my finger on her thigh, up her hips, around her stomach, missing the spot which I knew she desperately wanted me to touch.

"Emmett please!" she whimpered.

I kissed her lips my tongue invading her mouth. She started grinding harder against my erection and now I was the one who needed her. I rubbed her nipples with my thumbs as I continued kissing her. Rosalie pulled at my boxers tearing them.

"Come on Em I need you in me. Don't you want me?" she asked running her hand up and down my cock.

I groaned into her neck as she continued.

"I want to be deep inside you", she purred.

"Well nothing is stopping you", she smiled kissing my cheek.

I trailed my kisses from her lips down to her neck. Then in between her breasts and onto her belly button. Stopping at her thong and biting it pulling it down letting my lips brush her skin. I got them to her thighs slowly then brought my head back to her core.

I took a deep breath taking in her arousal. I licked lightly the outside of her pussy and she screamed out. I finally got inside her soaked lower lips to find the taste I was craving. Nothing was better than the taste of Rosalie. She thrust her hips up into my face screaming out my name.

"Tell me how it feels", I said into her my lips vibrating against her.

"Oh so fucking good Emmett. Please, more!"

"Tell me what you want me to do", I said with a feeling of control.

"Anything Emmett, anything you want!" she said thrusting her hips up.

I got to her clit and circled my tongue around it. "What about this Rosie? Does it feel good?"

"Mmmhmmm", she moaned. I continued circling her little nub nice and slow. "Don't stop!" she screamed. "Faster! Please!" she begged. I moved my tongue around quicker inserting a finger into her pussy. "YES! FUCK YES!" she yelled her back arching.

"Would you like me to fuck you now Rosalie?" I asked removing my finger still sucking on her clit.

"PLEASE!"

I got back up on top of her and watched her eyes open to look at me. I positioned my painful erection right at her entrance.

"Yo! Look at the show we're getting", some teenage kid said from outside the car window.

"Look Rosalie an audience", I grinned.

"Fuck off", she growled loud enough for the group of people outside to clearly hear the threat.

They slowly backed up and once we were out of the humans view she thrust into my unexpectedly. She took me in nice and quick. I realized she needed a release. I pushed in deeper then pulled back out. She was nice and tight around my cock. Fitting so perfectly like she was made for me. I pulled out before ramming back in hard, she was so slick as she slid around me. I went fast trying to pleasure her the best I could. I found her g-spot easily like always and threw myself into it harder and harder each time. Her hips were pumping at the same pace panting my name loudly.

I heard an ear piercing scream and it didn't come from Rosalie.

"Don't you fucking stop!" she threatened digging her nails into my back to maintain the pace.

I continued forgetting about the world as I concentrated on her pussy.

"Get the hell out of my car you rabbits!" Alice screamed.

"BITE ME!" Rosalie screamed not pausing.

"I'm so close", I warned Rosalie.

"GET OUT OF MY CAR!" Alice squeaked.

"DAMMIT ALICE WAIT FIVE SECONDS!" Rosalie screamed back louder.

She threw her head back squeezing her legs against me and I couldn't hold it. I came inside her as I felt her body shake as she began screaming.

"That was amazing Rosalie", I smiled.

"Time to face Alice", she laughed as I pulled out of her. I put my jeans without my boxers since they were no longer in one piece and Rosalie put on her thong and jeans..

"I hate you guys", Alice said still outside the car.

"Revenge my sister is so much sweeter", Rosalie laughed.

"I think we need to go home since Rosalie doesn't have a shirt", I told Alice opening the door.

Alice threw her a shirt out of one of her bags. "Get out of my car", Alice whined again.

"I'm amazed we didn't get caught by an adult, so this totally counts."

"Bella scored your other stunts. Three for each. She begs you not to hurt her", Alice said as we walked with her back into the mall. "Also you better clean my car you pigs."

**A/N: I appreciate reviews :)**


	12. AlicePOV

APOV

Rosalie and Emmett were making out and feeling each other up and all kinds of sounds were coming out of them. But the worst part was they were sitting right next to the rest of the family. They were practically dry humping each other. It could has easily become a porno if they started taking off their clothes.

"God all you guys do is have sex!" I sighed annoyed at their performance. "Rosalie I need to talk to you about something", I said when she didn't stop.

"Does it have to be right now? I'm kind of doing something", she said looking up from Emmett for a fraction of a second.

"Yes, please", I begged. She followed me upstairs and into my room. "My god can you control your arousal! The smell is taking over my room", I said.

"You were the one who interrupted, no surprise there."

"What do you need to talk about?" she asked.

"I have a bet for you."

"I'm listening..."

"I bet you could not go three days without fucking Emmett", I smiled.

"I bet I could go much longer than you could. But what about our other bet? You're just mad because we're winning."

"Well I don't want to lose my car and I'm sure you don't want to lose yours. Plus just imagine the sex when you finally lose", I winked. "The boys will continue so it will make this all the more interesting."

"So you can't tell Jasper and I can't tell Emmett", she smiled. "What do I get when I win?"

"Well when you lose, you will buy me a new car and fix it up with all the expensive fast thingys."

"Fast thingys? Alice I said what do I win!"

"Well I can buy you a whole new wardrobe!" I smiled excited at the thought.

"That's another prize for you", she shook her head. "I got it! You have to convince Esme to let Emmett and I back on Isle Esme", she smiled.

"Esme will never agree to that! You guys broke down the house and nearly destroyed the whole island", I laughed at the memory.

"Its not my fault we like it rough", she giggled.

"Too much information."

"Come on Alice! That's what I want", she batted her eyes and I nodded in agreement.

"You'll lose", I said confident.

We walked back down stairs Emmett grabbing Rosalie and sitting him down on his lap. With Emmett's horny help this was going to be an easy win.

He started rubbing her thigh and kissing her lips. He had his other hand in the inside of her shirt. He began licking her ear and I didn't know if she would last five more minutes.

"I'm not in the mood Emmett", she sighed leaning back against the chair. He threw his head down defeated. "Sorry baby", she said giving him a tender kiss on the cheek.

"Rosalie not only can I smell how wet you are but I can feel it going through those shorts of yours. You want me so badly", he winked.

"No Emmett I don't want you or your cock right now", she said rolling her eyes.

She got up and went to the kitchen where Esme was planning something on the computer. Emmett got up and went to the bathroom. Minutes later we all heard him moaning. He flushed the toilet and came back down.

"I didn't know vampires had to pee", I giggled.

"Well when your wife disses you", he smiled.

"Well I guess you really didn't need me", Rosalie said.

"Spare us the graphic details of what you're about to say", Edward said walking in. "And Alice, Rosalie we need to talk." We followed him upstairs. "I vote Alice."

"Of course you do!" I cheered.

"Why?"

"There is no way you and Emmett will last. I can read your minds, its not very pleasant."

"Watch me win", Rosalie said giving us the middle finger as she walked out.

**A/N: Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. Promise more lemons to come!**


	13. Jasper's POV

**A/N: I have a new lemony fan fiction called We Only Just Began. But don't worry my lovely readers I have not quit on this delicious story. Never would with all the awesome reviews. Hope you enjoy ;)**

JPOV

Alice hadn't been mentioning anything about the bet. For the last three days I had not made love to her at all. Which was quite the coincidence considering Emmett had been trying to get in Rosalie's pants for the last three days and she was being stubborn claiming she didn't want him even though her lust was radiating off of her the moment she looked at Emmett.

The game was at a complete stand still. No one would attempt anything anymore. That was until lunch when Emmett was once again being dissed by Rosalie. Alice looked at her with a smile and it clicked.

After school I took Alice aside.

"I know you and Rosalie have something going on. I want to know what", I said kissing her nose tenderly.

She sighed giving me a kiss on the cheek. "I can't."

"Oh just tell me. Please baby", I purred.

"We're seeing who can stay longer without having sex", she said so quickly I almost missed it.

"For what?"

"Don't worry she's going to lose in 98 hours 17 minutes."

"So I can't have sex with you for 4 more days", I frowned.

"I'm sorry", she pouted.

We walked back to Rosalie who was waiting to take us home.

"I seriously need to go hunting", Emmett said as we got to the house. Rosalie was the only one to go with him.

"So what was the bet exactly?" I asked Alice kissing her neck.

"No sex. So do you mind not doing that", she giggled.

"Hmm", I said licking the shell over her ear. "So no sex", I whispered trailing kisses down her jaw line.

"Nope no sex", she sighed.

I got to her stomach and unbuttoned her jeans slowly.

"So what are you betting?"

"If I lose I would need to convince Esme to let Rosalie and Emmett back on Esme Isle."

"That won't happen", I chuckled seeing no possibility of that happening after the last time.

I pulled her jeans lower as slow as I could. Finally getting them to her feet. I kissed her from her toes back up to her thighs.

"So the bet was no sex."

"Yes, I can't have sex with you", she said not very convincing.

"But nothing about making a feast out of you was ever said to not be allowed?"

"Nope that was never said!" she cheered pulling her black satin thong down her legs.

"Mmmm, that's good because I'm hungry", I groaned.

"Oh please Jasper. I've been needing you!", she moaned pulling her top off.

She spread her legs apart, letting the delicious smell of her arousal fill the air. I lightly licked the outside of her lower lips. She arched her back moaning my name. I saw her unclasp her bra to reveal her perky nipples. I trailed my fingers to them and slowly rolled the little nubs as she continued moaning.

"Stop teasing me", she whimpered.

I dove my tongue into her soaked core and she arched into me. I brought my hand to her hip to lower her body and keep it still as I found a rhythm with my tongue. I brought the hand that wasn't holding her down to her and replaced my tongue with two fingers quickly.

"Ahh yes!" she yelled.

I got to her clit and licked tight circles at the same pace my finger were going in and out of her.

"My God Jazz that feels so good!" Alice screamed into the air as she climaxed.

I curved my fingers to hit her g-spot. I went in and out of her perfectly hitting it inside of her. My tongue didn't stop the swirls on her clit. I felt her began to clamp down on my fingers as she shook underneath me. She shrieked unintelligible words finding her high as I tried to continue under her erratic movements. I felt her crash down from her high taking a deep breath.

"Even if I do lose, that was so much better than a new car!" Alice laughed.

**A/N: That was yummy, was it not? Review what you think!**


	14. Edward's POV

**A/N: This will be the final chapter of The Cullen Bet. But I might come back to it and add some things and chapters. Who knows? Enjoy :)**

**EdPOV**

"Come on Edward! Why is she mad at me?" Emmett asked me again.

"I told you she isn't mad at you", I sighed running farther in the woods with him.

"Is that the only reason you asked me to come hunt with you?"

"Yea! Please something is wrong with her and I know you know!"

"She isn't mad at you", I said now annoyed.

"Tell me! Why won't she have sex with me?" I didn't answer him. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No Emmett."

"Then what? It's not like she didn't enjoy it last time. Her orgasm was mind blowing!"

"I didn't need to know that."

"Please Eddie! What's wrong with her!" he said concerned. "Tell me."

"I can't", as soon as I finished the second word Emmett pounced on me tackling me to the ground.

"You know and you won't tell me! Don't be such a horrible brother!" he whined. I shook my head still unable to move. "Tell me and I'll stop making fun of your non-existent sex life for a week", he said with a grin.

"Deal", I said pushing him off of me.

"They made a bet who can stay abstinent for the longest."

"Why the fuck would they do that?" he asked completely confused. I refused to answer.

I let myself over to my senses finding a bear nearby. When I was done with the animal I looked around for Emmett who was no longer with me. I searched his mind and found him running back to confront Rosalie and Alice. I knew if Alice got mad I could always get back with how Jasper knew and how they found a loophole. I ran back to the house and found Rosalie pinned up to a wall by Emmett.

"You weren't supposed to tell him!" Alice shouted.

"But it's not my fault Edward told him", Rosalie said kissing Emmett back.

"Just end the bets already!" Jasper said moving towards Alice.

"Then we win!" Rosalie smiled.

"Both bets!"

"How do you win both?"

"Because you guys cheated", Rosalie hissed moving Emmett. "We never said he could eat you out!"

"But we never said he couldn't!" Alice said back sticking out his tongue.

"Just settle it already!" I said annoyed how immature they were.

"Fine I keep my car and you guys keep yours", Alice smiled.

"And you convince Esme to let Emmett and I back on Esme Isle", Rosalie said as Emmett wrapped his arms around her with unpleasant thoughts and actions I would be leaving the house to avoid.

"I'll try to convince her", she sighed. I got up and walked out of the house since it was time to see Bella.

_The End!_

**A/N: Thank you to all of my wonderful readers! You guys rock! I hope you enjoyed it. This is my first completed novel and also the first time I decided to switch POV's which is why the chapters were so short. ** **Become a fan and check out my other stuff! And if you have ANY ideas or requests gimmie gimmie gimmie! XD** **Now go check out my new story **_**We Only Just Began**_** all about Rosalie and Emmett's progress into their sex life! Lemons galore! ** **Don't forget to REVIEW, i love reviews! :)**


End file.
